1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boot logo processing method and, more particularly, to a boot logo processing method of merging color technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, when a computer system is booting, it displays a boot logo on its display. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the boot logo of the computer system. The boot logo generally includes text information and a boot graphic. For example, the prompting message on the bottom of FIG. 2 is text information.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, if the computer system utilizes processors of a brand company, a logo of the company appears in the bottom right corner or the top right corner of the boot logo shown in FIG. 1. That is, some boot logos includes text information images, logos, and boot graphics.
For a current computer system, when the computer system is booting, it always uses 256 colors display mode because of system compatibility and the sizes of files. That is, when booting, the computer system can provide 256 colors to compose the boot logo. Generally speaking, the numbers of the colors utilized by the text information image (shown in FIG. 2) and the logo are 16, which is a constant. Therefore color provided by the computer system to the boot graphic is of 224 colors.
However, the boot graphic is appointed by a user. Therefore, the number of needed colors is not constant. If the color needed by the boot graphic include more than 224 colors, distortion occurs when the color is displayed in the boot logo. Conventional solution is utilizing image-processing software to open the boot graphic first, delete some similar colors identified by human eyes until the number of colors composing the boot graphic is less than or equal to 224.
From above, the conventional technique utilizes manpower to process the colors of the boot graphic. Therefore, efficiency of the conventional technique is low. In addition, color acuity of everyone's eyes is not the same; therefore, there is no unified standard to process the boot graphic, which results in that the processed boot graphic may be not natural in representing colors. Furthermore, the boot graphic processed by the conventional technique destroys the boot graphic permanently.